bleachfanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Argren Sejmon
Argren Sejmon był kapitanem 8. Oddziału ale otrzedł szukać przygud.Ma 39 lat.Jest Visoredem(Shinigami ktury zdobył moce pustych).Obecnie jest chandlażem rużnością,można u niego zakupić mase przydatnych rzeczy ale i ruwnierz informacje na rużne tematy.Jest mężem Kukaku Shiby.Obecnie Grimmjow uczy go technik pustuch.Lili muwi na niego "rozczochraniec".On i Grimmjow są mentorami Ririn Jest bochaterem serji Bleach inna historia. Wygląd Argren ma rozczochrane zielone włosy,fioletowe oczy,durzy słomiany kapelusz,białą koszyle w zielone paski,mały niebieski kryształ ktury nosi na srebrnym łańcuszku,czarne dresowe spodnie,kiedyś nostał zadrapany przez dużego pustego co zostawiło mu wielką blizne na plecach,ma brązowe buty,ma dużą brązową szate w trurej zwykle chodzi. Osobowość Roztrzepany i rozżutny,lubi ryzyko ale bezpieczeństwo innych jest dla niego niezwykle ważne,lubi zabierać swoją curke na wyprawy,kupuje dziwne żeczy a i tak nie wie co to jest,lubi chodzić do Jyni na masaże,zawsze utrzymuje dobrą atmosfere,jest bardzo opiekuńczy chwilami nawed nadopiekuńczy,potrafi bardzo zgrabnie kłamać ale nie lubi tego robić,otwarcie rozmawia o swoich problemach,potrafi każdego do siebie przekonać nawet Grimmjowa kturego traktuje jak starszego brata,ma wybujałą wyobraźnie,podobnie jak Lali i Lili lubi sobie popić sake czasem częstuje swoją curke kturej nie potrzfi niczego odmuwić,serce mu się kraja kiedy widzi przygnębioną osobe. Fabuła Bleach inna historia Pierwszy raz jest widziany a raczej słyszany w rozdziale pierwszym kiedy to Laki prosi go o pomoc lecz nie chce dokładnie wyjaśnić o co chodzi,Argren z lekkom niechęciom zgadza sie na pomoc po czym dodaje że przyjdzie z curkom. Drugi raz widzimy go w rozdziale drugim w kturym to wdaje sie w rozmowe z Isane po czym walczy z dziwnym potworem i dołącza do reszty ekspedycji zostawiając Isane i Ririn w 14. Oddziale.Po drugiej stronie słucha rozmowy Grimmjowa z Haribel a kiedy Grimmjow pyta sie co z tą mgłom wyjaśnia po krutce czym to jest.Po rozdzieleniu sie Argren szkicował swój autoportret kiedy nagle zwraca uwade drużyny na zmiane budowy korytaża po czym rozśmiesza Haribel poruwnując jednom ze ścian do niemowlencej pupci.Następnie widząc że Doom wżeszczy na Haribel Argren zwraca mu uwage że na tak piękne kobiety jak ona sie nie krzyczy po czym w kolejnej rozmowie z Haribel zaczyna on poruszać łużkowe tematy mając nadzieje na ciekawie spędzonom noc jednak jego plan podrywó przerywa ciecz nieznanego pochodzenia.Nastempnie na sprawozdaniu porusza temat potwora ktury go zaatakował po czym poszedł w swoją strone. Trzeci raz pojawia sie w piątym rozdziele we śnie gdzie wypytuje Haribel o rużne sprawy organizacyjne gdy nagle ich rozmowe przerywa nagłe pojawienie sie mężczyzny z rużowom parasolkom,w odrużnieniu od wszystkich mina Argrena nie wyrażała zaskoczenia tylko ździwienie.Po czym idom do drektora gdzie przybliża im powage sytuacji.Godzine puźniej Mephisto wzywa ich do gabinetu i prosi żeby zoatali chwilowymi nauczycielami,Argren dość szybko sie zgodził mimo iż niemiał pojęcia o egzorcyzmach. Wyposażenie Fletnia Gilganesza:po śnierci Gilgamesza jego rodzina przekazała lakiemu jego flelnie.wygląda jak Fletnia pana z pięcioma rurkani jednakoeaj dłydości.Jej dźwięki rozpraszają energie,kido,bariery i iluzie.Ma dla Argrena ogronną wartość. Nici z włosów Swinksa:nici te są odporne na prawie wszystko,zwykle przewiązuje Grimmjowa do krzesła gdy ten ma ataki złości(czyli minimalnie 5 razy w tygodniu) Kieszonkowa Garganta:mała butelka z czarną wodą ktura po wylaniu zmienia się w Gnrgantę. Kamienna łza:po jej wypiciu staje się na 5 sekund apsolutnie nietykalny. Wykrywacz artefaktów 1 klasy:jako że jeden z jego 10 domów jest w Zonie często kręci się za artefaktami,pokazuje on dokładne położenie,wartość,typ,właściwości,rozmiar i stopień jego promieniotwurczości. Lautacet:specialna maść lecznicza wymuślona przez Keino(trzeciego z pięciu szefów SCP),natychniestowo negeneruje wszystkie obrażenia wewnętrzne. Kula ognia:kulisty czerwony artefakt termiczny średniego rozmiaru,zwykle urzywa go jako środek ciepła Ulu-Mulu:orkowy symbol przyjaźni,dzięki niemu orkowie uważają go za przedstawiciela srojej rasy,ostatecznie może teraż przebywać wśrud ich nawet bez Ulu-Mulu. Runa Kido:dzięki tej runie może użuwać kiko bez wypowiadania jakich kolwiek słów. Blokada na Zanpakuto:pierścień zakładany na Zanpakuto uniemażliwiając wykonanie Shikai o Bankai już nie wsponinająć.Pierścienie te pozpuszczają sie w wodzie o minusowej temperatuże. Jad pełzaczy:rozpuszcza wszelkie materie organiczne. Moce i Umiętności Mistrz mowy orkowej:jako że przebywa czasami wśrud orków potrafi biegle posługiwać się ich językiem. Expert złodziejstwa:jako że jednym z jego stałych klijętów jest Diego zna się dość dobrze na złodziejstwie,jego skoki mają 70% szans na sukces. Expert szermierki:od orków nauczył się biegle władać bronią. Mistrz Sonido:Grimmjow nauczył go posługiwać się Sonido gdyż w Shunpo był cienki,teraz jest prawie tak szybki jak on sam. Doskonała oriętacja w terenie:kiedy Grimmjow i mała Ririn(curka Argrena)zgubili się w podziemiach zony on bez więkrzych problemów wyprowadził ich na powierzchnie. Bara:wystrzela z pięści czerwoną kulistą energie,jest ona szybka i celna ale powoduje tylko lekkie rany. Hollowfilacja Maska Hollowa:maska hollowa Argrena do złudzenia przypomina maske Menosów z tą rużnicą że na końcu szpiczastwgo nosa zwisają łańcuszki nakończone dzwoneczkami kture jednak nie wydają dźwięków. : Cero:gronadni niebieską energie w ręce po czym ją wystrzele w lini poziomej.Jego cero jest nieco szybsze od innych. *'Gran Rey Cero:'Rozcina palce na zębach swojego Zanpakuto po czym miesza Cero z krwiom dając mu czerwone zabarwienie.Cero to jest tak silne że słebszych przeciwników rozrywa na strzępy. *'Smoczy oddech':połyka swoje cero po czym je wypluwa w formie ognia,jest to słabsze niż Gran Rey Cero ale silniejsze niż normalne cero no i nie wymaga kaleszenia się. *'Ostateczne cero':On,RiriniGrimmjow łączą swoje Gran Rey Cero w jedno dając mu czarno-białe zabarwienie po czym wystrzelają ją w lini pozionej,cero to niszczy wszystki naswojej drodze i jesz niezwykle szybkie,ostatecznie tą techniką poważnie zranili magicznego golema kturego dało się zabić tylko świętym młotem. : Zwiększona siła:jednym uderzeniem jest w stanie zniszczyć kaniennom ściane grubom na 8 metrów. : Hierro:jest tak twarde że może zatrzymać ostrze gołą dłonią. Forma Vasto Lorde Nie znienia się przwie wogule jedynie wyrasta mu czterometrowy ogon zakończony kolcem jadowym. Zwiększona szybkość:w formie Vasto Lorde jest w stanie prześcignąć Lakiego bez więkrzych problemów. Natychmiatowa regeneracja:odcięta ręka odrasta mu w 30 sekund. Wzmocnione hierro:ciemna fala Kruka nawet go nie drasneła. Szybka odnowa energji:energia odnawia mu sie 10 razy szybciej. Ulepszone cero:ładuje się szybciej i zadaje więkrze obrażenia. Zwiększona siła:'''jednym ciosem odesłał Gomaza na puł kilomatra Zanpakuto '''Archon w fowmie zapieczętowanej jest latającą czaszkom wielkości luckiej głowy,ma czarne jak smoła oczy i jest strasznym egoistom,ma zęby ostre jak żyletki i nawet potrafi gadać. *'Shikai':komenda do wykonania shikai to "Bądź mi mieczem" w shikai z dolnej części wyrasta mu bieła rękojeść a z góry trzy dość dłusie ostrza,wciąż może się odzywać. : Specialne zdolności shikai:Zanpakuto tupu elektrycznego. *'Elektro kula':po między ostrzami pojawia sie mała elektryczna kulka kturą Argran wystrzela jak na strzelby,pomino małego rozmiaru powoduje niemałe szkody. *'Elektryczna aura miecza':owija ostrza elektryczną aurom ktura nie tylki matsymalnie zwiększa ostrość ale i ruwnierz powiększa rane *'Elektryczna aura ciała':do złudzenia przupomina Shunko z tą rużnicą że Argren wykożystuje to bardziej defenfywnie niż ofensywnie. *'Bankai Archon krul martwych błyskasic:'błyskawice z ostrzy zmieniają kolor z białego na czarny **'Czarna pantera':błyskarice furmoją się w postać czarnej pantery ktura wgryza się w przeciwnika po czym troży w jego wnętrzu bąbe energetyczną rozrywając przeciwnika na syrzępy. **cała reszta to po prostu ulepszenie technik shikai. Cytaty "Wow...udało...sie nam...wiedziałem że....nam sie uda do cholery"(po pokonaniu magicznego golema) "Ririn?czy ta technika to nie było Shunko?!przecież widziałaś je tylko raz w rzyciu więc ja sie pytam jakim do ciorta cudem sie tego nauczyłaś?!?!?!?!"(jego reakcia po tym jak Ririn potonała Thorusa za pomocą Shunko) Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Visored Kategoria:Mężczyźni